Anette Olzon
Anette Olzon is a Swedish singer from Helsingborg, and the second vocalist of Nightwish. She replaced long time Nightwish vocalist Tarja Turunen, who was dismissed from the band in 2005. Before joining Nightwish, Olzon was a vocalist for Swedish melodic rock band Alyson Avenue. Since joining Nightwish, Anette had made guest appearances with several bands. She left the band during the Imaginaerum World Tour in October 2012, and was replaced by former After Forever and ReVamp vocalist Floor Jansen. Albums with Nightwish *''Dark Passion Play'' (2007) *''Imaginaerum'' (2011) Live Albums/EPs Made in Hong Kong (And in Various Other Places) (2009) Singles *''Eva'' (2007) *''Amaranth'' (2007) *''Bye Bye Beautiful'' (2008) *''The Islander'' (2008) *''Storytime'' (2011) Other Albums/Projects With Alyson Avenue Studio Albums *''Presence of Mind'' (2000) *''Omega'' (2004) Guest Appearances *2006 - Conspiracy (Michael Bormann) *2006 - Crimson Skies (Cloudscape) *2008 - Heart Full of Fire (Brothers Firetribe) *2008 - Follow Me (Pain) *2009 - October & April (The Ramus) *2010 - Silence of the Beautiful Heart (Entwine) *2010 - Open Your Eyes (Sweden United) Parting Ways with Nightwish On October 1, 2012, Anette Olzon and Nightwish parted ways.Press statement - October 1st, 2012: Nightwish and Anette Olzon part ways : Press statement : Another chapter of the Nightwish story has ended today. Nightwish and Anette Olzon have decided to part company, in mutual understanding, for the good of all parties involved. ' : '''In recent times it has become increasingly obvious that the direction and the needs of the band were in conflict, and this has led to a division from which we cannot recover. ' : '''Nightwish has no intention of cancelling any upcoming shows, and as a result we have decided to bring in a substitute vocalist starting in Seattle 1.10.2012. Her name is Floor Jansen from The Netherlands (ex-After Forever, ReVamp), and she has graciously stepped in to help us complete the Imaginaerum world tour. : We are all strongly committed to this journey, this vehicle of spirit, and we are sure that this will lead to a brighter future for everyone. ' : '''We forever remain excited about the adventures to come, and we are extremely proud of the two beautiful albums and the wonderful shows we shared together. ' : '''- Nightwish and Anette Olzon Anette posted the following on her blog regarding her parting: : Dear blog readers: : With this I say farewell to you and this blog. This blog was a way for me, as the singer in NW, to keep more in touch with you NW fans. Now when this chapter has ended, there is no more need for me to do this blog and from today I close it. : I want to thank you all for being my readers for so many years, for your loving support and I wish you all a happy and healthy life! Stay kind to others and live life easy! : Lots of love, : Anette Olzon (from now on just Anette Olsson;=) References External Links Band Profile de:Anette Olzon Category:Nightwish Category:Singer